Golden Age Enzo
Backstory There’s a reason I’m putting the backstory before the personality. Trust me. Enzo was born to a family who expected nothing of him. They were poor. Dirt poor. Both of his parents were quirkless, so he was expected to be quirkless as well. They didn’t expect him to be a hero, nor did they expect him to be a worldchanging monolith. They just wanted him to continue the family business of carpentry and metalwork. And that’s exactly what he did. Up until his early 10’s, he worked under his father, extremely talented in their craft. He enjoyed his life, and had no intentions of trying to make it big, and enjoyed being “quirkless”. That is, until that day happened. The day the earthquake of a colossal scale hit WayHaven. Enzo was returning from an errand for his father when the entire earth shook. Rushing back to see what had happened, he arrives just in time to see the rickety old workshop collapsing. Taking his father with it. Devastated, he desperately attempts to move the rubble and claw his way in, breaking his own arm in the process. It wasn’t until the authorities arrived and pulled him away that he stopped clawing at the smoldering rubble. It only spiraled from there. While in the hospital for his arm injury, him and his mother got the news: he had a quirk. He had always had it, since his age was still in the single digits, yet, for some reason, most likely due to his parents teaching him that quirks weren’t needed and that he could make it without one, he had never even attempted to access or use it. That crushed him. His mother was caring and understanding, and didn’t blame him for any of it, but Enzo. . blamed his father’s death on his own inability to access his quirk. No matter what his mother said, he from that day felt that he was directly responsible for the loss. He started leaving his room less. He lost all the friends he had. He had lost all motivation to just. . live. And the worst bit? He still couldn’t use his quirk. He tried, and tried, and cried, and tried. No matter what, he had no access. It was if he was quirkless himself. Eventually he stopped trying and just. . quit. He’d spend hours in his room, simply curled into a ball, talking to no one. This lasted almost 8 months, until one day he changed. Majorly. Walking out of his room with a broad grin, two things were clearly apparent. Firstly, he was taller. And more muscular. He also looked. . happy. It was concerning, even for his mother, to see such a radical change. It was if somebody else had replaced him overnight. Worried for her son, his mother took him to see a therapist. Over weeks, she talked to Enzo. Some days he was randomly cheery and happy, other days he was completely depressive and down. He also seemed to have no memory of the days when he was cheery, and the other would likewise have no idea what had happened up until that point. After 2 months, the therapist reached an unquestionable answer: he had Dissociative Identity Disorder, or multiple personalities. It was a crazy explanation, but the correct one. It all made sense: the complete shift in mentality and personality, the memory loss between the two personalities, even the physical changes. They all aligned. This alternate Enzo, the second personality, was the exact opposite of the original. He was everything he wished he had been in order to save his father. But that’s not even the biggest kick in the gut. The biggest was the fact that, despite Enzo being unable to, this alternate personality had complete access to their quirk. He could use it with proficiency, and his skill with it was only growing daily. This only made Enzo’s inferiority and self-blame complex worse. Even this figment of his own imagination could use his own quirk better than he could. He resented him for the longest time. Over time, though, the pair slowly learned to get along, as they realized they needed the other. Nicknaming his ‘other self’ “Nero”, as he thought it was a cool and endearing name, and Nero agreed, they both bonded. Nero would pick up any and all skills that Enzo learned with extreme quickness and accuracy, as long as said skills required a lot of physical exertion. Nero quickly became the stronger, active personality. Enzo retained his metal and woodworking skills, and excelled at most tasks that required high brain power. Nero coming to love Enzo like a brother, they even learned how to switch between the other on a whim. The key was to become “invisible”. If either had nobody’s eyes on them, they could swap to the other in an instant. While this sounds difficult, it wasn’t as hard as one would imagine. Enzo started wearing an oversized coat, which he would then cover himself with to switch into Nero, who the coat ironically fits perfectly. Nero can’t switch back as easily, as he can’t just conveniently cover himself with the coat, but he finds ways regardless. His mother, overjoyed that he had, for starters, made a friend and cheered up immensely, and secondly, had finally found a way, even indirectly, to access his quirk, signed him up for WayHaven’s hero academy (with his permission, of course). Now enrolled in his first year, Nero and Enzo are making their way through the school year, slowly but surely getting their lives back together. Personality Enzo is kind-hearted, quiet, and reserved, and despite his open friendliness to Nero, who’s voice he can very occasionally hear in his head, isn’t all that trusting towards people. Despite that, he’s still a good kid at heart, who will often try and do the right thing, even if he doesn’t have his quirk to help him. He still occasionally has episodes, however, where he feels completely inferior to Nero due to not having the quirk, or some other reason. Despite this, he’s cheered up immensely since the incident, and is a better person overall for it. Nero is a charismatic, slightly cocky jokester who shares Enzo’s kind-hearted nature. Despite his outgoing social attitude and friendliness, he’s actually quite apathetic, not caring all that much for anyone but his “little brother”, Enzo. The only reason he even bothers saving people is because Enzo is so kind to them and he knows it would hurt Enzo if he just let them be harmed. Despite that, he isn’t all bad, he just doesn’t care all that much. Resources Normal school stuff and a dorm Equipment / Weaponry *Three ink cartridges, all about a pound in weight; one red, one green, and one blue. *A small dagger, meant to be light enough for Enzo to swing. *A larger sword that Enzo has to drag around with two hands ordinarily, but is just the right size for Nero. Specializations Enzo *Blacksmithing and carpentry *Strategy and planning *Stealth and recon Nero *Head-on attacks and rushing *Mid - high level swordsmanship *Emotional support Quirk RGB Enzo, or, Nero technically, is able to control ink to form different weapons or shapes, most involving a spin or drill of some sort. The shape or weapon made depends on the color of the ink. He can only use three different ink colors so far, all ironically the colors needed to make every other color; red, green, and blue. He can only have one active at once, and it’s active for 5 turns before having a 3 turn cooldown. All colors must be used before a color is repeated. Red - This ink, when used, will make a strong, metallic drill around the user’s hand. The drill is weightless to the user, so it doesn’t impair his arm’s movements. The drill has 15kN of durability, and will increase all strikes with that arm to 10kN while active. It can also spin like any good drill can, which increases it’s striking power while active to 15kN, but can only be done for 2 combined turns out of the 5. Green - Green ink makes a small, brightly colored drill that floats above the users hand. The mini-drill can be thrown like a projectile at 20m/s with a 15m range. It will twist any non-organic objects it hits as it drills them with 10kN, the drilling process normally causing more tearing and damage than the impact itself. Any object with a durability above the drill’s attack will be immune to the drill’s twisting effects, only affected by the impact. If used on a living or organic organism, it will simply act like a normal projectile. Only one of these can be thrown per turn. Blue - When used, blue ink will completely coat two of the user’s limbs in a perpetually spiraling armor-like substance. The ink has 7.5kN durability, but because it's constantly rotating, it’s almost impossible to land a hit on the exact same bit multiple times, making it function more along the lines of natural durability. The user can also concentrate the ink into one limb, adding up the durability to 15kN, but leaving the rest of the body completely exposed. Versatility Dr. Awkward Example did you know that Dr. Awkward spelled backwards is Dr. Awkward note: I’m fully aware that, despite the fact that DID can cause slight physical changes, you don’t magically grow half a foot with it, or suddenly get more muscular and active from it. That being said, fuck off. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age 1st Year Student Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students